Bellatrix's Mission
by Pepperminz
Summary: Voldemort has reached the height of his power and it seems no one can stop him from conquering both wizarding and Muggle worlds alike. No one, expect a little boy. Voldemort sends his most loyal follower to dispose of the one who dares oppose his reign.


A dark figure flitted down the road, staying in the shadows, not lingering in the middle of the road lest the scant moonlight illuminate her slight frame. Her eyes darted from side to side, watching identical houses slide by. She knew each was filled with a Muggle, a pathetic, spineless, soft creature with no respect for those who are better than them. _It would be so easy, _she thought. She tightened her grip on her wand, savoring the thought of putting the Muggles in their place, teaching them to respect, no, worship the greatest wizard of all time. _But no, only one will die tonight. _She looked up and at a small brown house._ But there is no reason a cat cannot play with its prey before she strikes. _She stole up the path, staying in the shadows, blending into the background. At that moment a cloud drifted over the moon, concealing it from view and eliminating all natural light drifting down through the towering oaks. She looked up. A light was on in one of the upper room and in the living room. As she watched, the light went off in the upper room. She walked up to the front door and silently unlocked it.

Her heart beating wildly from excitement and anticipation, she slipped inside. She braced her hand on the door making sure that it closed with a nearly inaudible click. Wand raised, she stepped silently into the living room. "Hello," she purred "I believe you have something the Dark Lord wants. And he always, always, gets what he wants."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." the woman gasps, her eyes darting to the coffee table where both her and her husband's wands lay.

"Accio wands!" Bellatrix yells. Both husband and wife dive for and miss their wands as they soar toward Bellatrix. "Much better. Now, why don't you sit down?" With a flick of her wand two chairs shove themselves under the wandless wizards, forcing them to sit down. Another flick and ropes curl around and bind them to their chair. She stows Alice and Frank's wands safely in her cloak.

"Bellatrix, Voldemort has been dead for a more than a month now!" Alice said, only a trace of fear coloring her voice.

"How dare you speak his name!" Bellatrix spat. "You are no better than a Mudblood, you filthy blood traitor!" with a flick of her wand, a bloody gash appeared on Alice's cheek, causing her to gasp in shock and pain.

"Alice!" Frank cried, struggling against the ropes, trying in vain to reach his wife.

"Now, I believe you know why I am here. Alice? No? What about Frank? Oh! You really don't know, do you?" She cackled with glee, finding perverse pleasure in the situation. "I have come," she says, circling the helpless witch and wizard, "to kill your son. But first, I will have my revenge. First, you will pay for every second of pain I have felt from being separated my Lord. And then, then, I will kill your son. A life for a life, yes? I believe that's fair exchange." She stopped her circling and stood in front of the other two. "Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. First, I get to have my fun! Crucio!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Alice. She was screaming, tears streaming down her face. Bellatrix twisted her wand and increased the pain. Alice's back arched in the chair and she squeezed her eyes shut, as if to block out the pain. This is what Bellatrix lived for.

"Stop! Stop please! You're killing her! Please! Please! I'll do anything!" Frank yelled, strained against his bonds trying to get to his wife. Bellatrix released the spell and Alice slumped back into her chair, nearly unconscious. Bellatrix raised her wand, ready to perform the curse on Frank when a wail erupted from upstairs. Alice's face lost what little color it retained. "Dear me, I was having so much fun, I almost forgot the reason for my visit!" Her soft tone of voice did not match the wicked grin on her face.

"No please don't! Not my baby!" Alice cried. Bellatrix paid her plea not heed and swept up the stairs. She entered the room where the wail emanated from and quickly found the source of the noise. There, lying in a crib was the reason she had come to the Longbottom's house. Picking up the bundle of blankets, Bellatrix headed downstairs.

"So," she whispered "This is your son" It wasn't a question. She took out her wand and used it to remove the blanket covering its face. The baby couldn't have been more than a year old. He had his thumb is mouth, his brown hair rumpled from sleeping. She poised her wand at his throat. "Change in plans. It would be more painful than any curse for you to watch your son die in front of you, powerless to help him." Bellatrix's heart filled with joy. Finally, her Lord would be avenged. "Avada-" She was interrupted by a multitude of popping sounds in the street in front of the Longbottom's house. The Aurors had found her.

"No! I will not disappoint the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix screamed. She pointed all three of the wands and Frank and Alice. "Crucio!" she shrieked. She poured all her frustration, all her rage, her fury, everything into the spell. She didn't know how long she tortured them but when the Aurors came she was still screaming. Frank and Alice were slumped on the ground, having been ripped from their bonds by the force of the spell. The baby was nowhere to be found. "Morsmordre!" She shouted pointing her wand into the cloudy sky and watched with great satisfaction as a green skull and snake exploded in the night sky for all to see. She no longer cared if she went to Azkaban. Now everyone would know that no one was safe, not even Aurors. Voldemort would rise and seize control of the wizarding and Muggle worlds alike. And she, his most faithful servant, would stand beside him forever.


End file.
